夢想→World→歌唱 (Mèngxiǎng→World→Gēchàng)
, , and |singers = Luo Tianyi |producers = PoKeR (compose, arrange, tuning) * Xinghua Baozi (lyrics) * Lili Minco, Tu Mei Mao (illustrators) * IcedSoymilk (video) |links = }} Background "dream→world→singing" is an original song featuring Luo Tianyi. It was uploaded as part of the bilibili 2013 New Year festival. The song is about a girl who travels the world to sing as it was her dream to do so, and she does not care if people do not like her music. This song exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili. Succeeding versions Lyrics Chinese= |-| Approved English= These lyrics appear in the YouTube authorized reprint from VNN. I feel a little nervous standing on this stage The light of Broadway is falling on my face With a tense look, I'm not sure what happened Anyway, please listen to this song ONE TWO THREE FOUR Pack up quickly! Take your guitar and get ready to travel with me Don’t feel nervous, the sky above Shiba Park is still bright The first note of my melody light the Tokyo Tower up Listen to the elegant music at the gate of Sydney Opera House Rub nose with Maori people to say hello I feel a little shy in a Hula skirt Though I can’t remember anything else when I start singing I want to live up in a tree at Amazon Since there are so many delicious food in the jungle Now at Brooklyn, listen to black people’s Yo Ha Do the benches in Central Park need to take a rest? But I can’t help playing the guitar Why the plectrum is already in my right hand? The melody is milk tea and lyrics are sugar I savor the flavor and immerse in the sweet on the tip of my tongue The wind is conducting a symphony of trees A sunbeam breaks through leaves Will someone croon with my melody? How about turn the next chord into G? Sing heartily Even though nobody is listening I still want to Sing freely The little dream hidden in my heart I want to sing Even though someone is mocking I will never quit I can only sing To enjoy the world Who are performing farewell song? Pack up and let’s travel again FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT The song I listening from small to large Why the London Bridge is still not falling down? Sail through the Turkish Straits It’s said that African agriculture is underdeveloped What a pity that I didn’t take any JINKELA I’ve visited many countries and the milk are wonderful everywhere But anyhow I can’t help missing my homeland Though the cakes are expensive and the air quality is terrible now Whatever it is, I love it forever Even though it would hurt Or even if I pay my belief Still can’t Make it stronger The little expectation hidden in my heart If we love and extol Even though someone is mocking, so what? Who didn’t look forward to Being the singing Chinese girl in the world Sing heartily Even though nobody is listening I still want to Sing freely The little dream hidden in my heart Even though it would hurt Or even if I pay my belief Still can’t Make it stronger The little expectation hidden in my heart I want to sing Even though someone is mocking I will never quit I can only sing To enjoy the world If we love and extol Even though someone is mocking, so what? Who didn’t look forward to Being the singing Chinese girl in the world Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Vsinger Live *bilibili Macro Link VR Vsinger Live External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi Category:Concert songs Category:Remastered songs